Escape from the hotel
by CPJSACKBOYWRITER
Summary: Based on the horror game 'Hotel 626'. An Umbreon attempts to escape from a hotel after having estranged experiences from her stay.
1. Chapter 1: Bumps in the night

In a quiet suburban city, it was late at night: everyone was asleep in their homes as the silent road was brightened by serveral cars of those who were still awake. It was raining hard as the droplets of water hit against the cold cement sidewalk, a construction hazard barricade was knocked over by the ajoining wind. Behind the barricade however was a large building with many windows and double doors, the building was well known by many people by the name of...

'Hotel 626'

The hotel had groomed classy hallways with a red carpet that went along the marble floor for miles. The hotel was given the name because it had a total of 626 rooms, there were 5 floors with 104 rooms in each one. In one of these rooms, there was a female Umbreon named 'Clarissa' (who had checked in the hotel 4 days ago) sleeping in her hotel bed until she woke with a start. Her sleep had been disturbed by what sounded like a low pitched inaudible groan. This had happened before on the night of the 2nd day and Clarissa was beginning to get concerned so she decided to give a complaint to the hotel manager about the noise, Clarissa turned on her bedside lamp, put her night gown on and proceeded to the hallway.

Clarissa walked down the hallway until she noticed one of the roof lights lightbulb blow out, she ignored it thinking it was a common thing that happened in most hotels and continued on, it was not long when she suddenly saw something she could not believe or describe... a black mist filled the rest of the hallway in darkness making it impossible to see. Clarissa then noticed one of the doors had a red light next to it, the Umbreon figured it was an emergency stairway incase if anything like this happened. Without thinking twice, Clarissa opened the door and walked in.

The room was very dark as the door closed behind Clarissa, she then remembered that she had a flash camera in her night gown and  
decided to use the camera's flash as a light. Clarissa took a snapshot and caught a glimpse of the room, it had white tiles that covered the walls and the floor as if it was a bathroom, the Umbreon continued to take flash photos to find another door until she immediately stopped as her heart skipped a beat. Clarissa had glimpsed a white figure darting across the room from one of the flashes, she continued to take pictures while beginning to hear faint sobbing echoing in the room, Clarissa saw the figure again from a flash and was sure she had seen it this time. She took another flash and the picture revealed to be what looked like a woman wearing dirty white clothes with long hair as she covered her face, with one last snapshot: the flash revealed the woman once more, she had white pale skin and dilated eyes, her clothing was a maid's uniform, the woman screamed loudly as she revealed herself when suddenly the light went out once again as the screaming died down, Clarissa closed her eyes in terror from the horrible sight she had just witnessed and ran out of the room, she noticed that she was now in another hallway and that there was a door between two branching halls, Clarissa headed for the door and hoped that the woman was not chasing her.

To her luck, the door lead her to a stairway as she walked downstairs as quickly as possible, Clarissa ran down 3 floors until she came across another estranged black mist that surrounded the next flight of stairs, with no other choice: Clarissa opened the door in front of her and walked into another hallway, she continued through the hallway until she came across an unknown room door and walked through hoping for it to be a shortcut.

Clarissa had now walked into a partially deserted room, she heard faint tinkling of a tune that sounded like one of those lullabies that are used to help offspring fall asleep. The music lead Clarissa to the center of the room as she suddenly noticed a crib with...  
a baby, a human 2 year old baby who looked like it was having trouble sleeping as it tossed in its crib. Clarissa felt sorry for the lonely child and noticed the mobile above the crib, Clarissa grabbed hold of it and gently twirled it so it would make a soothing tune.

The child soon stopped moving after the pleasent music, and Clarissa was able to move on, she took one step as one of the floorboards  
creaked loudly under her weight, she looked back at the child who was still sleeping. Clarissa noticed the pieces of paper on the floor and figured out that they would prevent the floorboards from creaking, she slowly moved her legs making sure that she would only step on the paper. Clarissa was almost to the door until she felt a stinging pain on her left foot, she had stepped on a nail that was sticking out of one the floorboards and had puntcured through. Clarissa held her bleeding foot in pain as she tried to hold a scream, her cheeks became drenched with tears as she clenched her teeth, however she still managed to reach for the door and walked out of the room. Clarissa was in another hallway once again as she walked through until she suddenly tripped over.

When Clarissa regained her consicousness, she felt her back rub against the hallway carpet. She was being dragged by someone along the hallway, she was too scared to look back so she kept looking forward and noticed an open doorway of a silouhette which looked like a girl skipping with some rope, she was dragged further and then saw another opened doorway with the shadow of a middle age man who just stood at the doorway as Clarissa was dragged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: A helping hand

Clarissa finally woke up as she removed herself from the ground and stepped backwards with a shock, she was in an empty room with wierd  
and absurd drawings on the walls, she then noticed a living man who looked like in his mid 30's and was binded in a straightjacket. The man  
was kneeling on the floor as he looked up at Clarissa and spoke, unfortunately: his speech was reversed and deformed making it very difficult to understand, Clarissa finally decided that she had to escape this building before anything else bad happened to her, the man looked desperate as if it wanted to escape aswell. Clarissa looked behind her and saw a door leading out of the room, it was locked with a keypad so the code was the only way that the Umbreon was ever going to get out of there, she then noticed something odd about the drawings: some parts of the drawings had bits that were coloured red such as the tip of a spider's legs, this gave Clarissa an idea as she proceeded to count the red marks on the drawings and managed to figure out the code after some hard thinking and typed on the keypad...

4-3-4

With that, Clarissa opened the door and ran across another hallway to a brown metal door and walked through, knowing that the door was very different to the others so it would probably lead to a way out. The door lead her to a room with a single light on the wall which revealed  
photographs of peoples' faces hung from a thin string, Clarissa wondered what these photos were for until she came across a photo with a  
hallway, she decided to pick the photo and take a look, when she touched the photo: a beaming light surrounded the photo and Clarissa was now in another hallway, confused on what just happened. Just then, Clarissa heard a phone on a small table that was on the line, there was  
someone trying to give a call, too scared to take any risks: Clarissa picked the phone and hanged up. Suddenly, she heard someone from the  
other end of the phone line that spoke in a low angered voice.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP THE PHONE?"

"IF YOU WANNA GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE, DO EXACTLY AS I SAY. THERE IS NOT MUCH TIME, QUICK: HEAD THROUGH THE HALLWAY."

Clarissa followed the caller's orders and ran through the hallway in front of her until she saw two branching hallways again, that was when she heard the voice again.

"GO RIGHT"

The umbreon turned to the right hallway and ran straight forward eventually reaching another branched hallway.

"GO LEFT"

Clarissa kept running through the directed hallway as the hallways seemed to repeat.

"TURN LEFT"

Clarissa continued onward until she was given her last instruction.

"TURN LEFT"

Clarissa eventually came across a door at the edge of the hallway and ran through, hearing the voice one last time.

"THIS IS THE ONLY WAY OUT"

The door took her to a stairway where a door with the 'EXIT' sign was seen at the bottom just as Clarissa opened the door, finally making  
it out of the hotel. She breathed heavily as she walked out onto the road and found a car, Clarissa went in and found the keys to get it going. Clarissa inserted the keys and began to drive away but not before she titled the car mirror and saw a deformed face behind the car. Within seconds, the panic-stricken umbreon floored it and drove away from the hotel as far as possible swearing never to return to the hotel again.


End file.
